Talk:Phaaze
Another Plot Hole...Woopie. Why are there Metroids on Phaaze? This really ticks me off. I mean, Metroids are being BORN on Phaaze. I thought Metroids were made by the Chozo and SR-388 was their homeworld, but noooooo... Metroids are spawning directly from PHAAZE ITSELF. How does Retro explain this one? Squeemaster 21:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees :Probably has something to do with Dark Samus. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the space pirates put them there so that they would mutate. They than planed to take them away but they were to many of them. The metroids than began to replicate. Is that a explanation? Metroidhunter32 21:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Technically DS would be involved in that theory because the pirates wouldn't have gotten there if she never took them there. :) Also, the fact that they can replicate without the Metroid Queen is probably a result of mutation. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::Notice that there are also Hoppers and jelsacs and ing being born on Phaaze. Somehow phazon is able to relay the DNA and molecular makeup of corrupted lifeforms back to Phaaze. It's how Phaaze's ecosystem was designed. That explains the Phazon grubs as well, they were the parasites from MP1. It's a little far-fetched from what the game tells us, but it makes sense.--1upD 22:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC) That would explain it. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! How did she know? I wonder... How did Samus know the exact location of Dark Samus and 313 when she landed on Phaaze? She could have landed anywhere on the planet, but she just happened to know the correct vally to enter that conviniently had a series of tunnels that led directly to the Sanctum. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! :it's a game. We always know where to go. Metroidhunter32 01:45, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Keep in mind that her ship is highly advanced, the computer probably just tracked a signal coming from AU 313 or something. It's possible. But I'm afraid, gentlemen, that we may be having difficulties accepting major plot holes. As in; How could Metroid Prime have survived if the Impact Crater exploded? There's a bunch of them, but I can't name all of them right now. I'm sure we all noticed, due to Metroid Fusion and Metroid Prime coming out at virtually the same time, that after the Core Essence of Metroid Prime overloads; it turns into a creature highly resembling a Core X. Is it possible, perhaps, that Metroid Prime isn't a metroid at all? Of course not, if that were so than how would she spawn Metroids? Think about what I've illustrated gentlemen, I almost went half crazy thinking about it too much. But not that, I meant like, other stuff. Parkersvx90210 02:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The End? Where is it said that all phazon was destroyed when Phaze went Kablooie? :During the credits. Hellkaiserryo12 :Meant to get back to this yesterday, but I'm pretty sure that the credits only state that Samus's adventures with Phazon were over. Also, you gotta remember to sign your comments, man. ChozoBoy 18:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Hm? Me or him? This was a one off for me. Hellkaiserryo12 18:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :It never said ALL Phazon was destroyed in the ending. The narrator said in the credits, "With the death of planet Phaaze, Samus Aran's arduous fight against Phazon has ended. However, in the vast regions of space, this victory is just a twinkle of a star spreading the light of hope through the darkness." ALL Phazon being destroyed is pure fan speculation... DragonTetra a moot point since regardless it means we'll never see it again but since it's not accurate... Samus still could not have been tied to Dark Samus because Dark Samus was dying as result of the death of Phaze, not the Aurora 313 solely. Phazon was malfunctioning, which is why Dark Samus died. As with the Pirate ship example, we can clearly see that Phazon was dying and thus it makes more logical sense that Samu's healing was due to all Phazon being destroyed rather than only Dark Samus dying. User:Tuckerscreator 16:30 10 May 2009 :There are plenty of other perspectives that the Metroid universe can take, namely the MPH bounty hunters, that could involve more Phazon conflicts. DragonTetra Actually, I have a explanation for why the death of Phaaze would mean the end of Phazon. Phazon has sort of a "hive-mind." I'll use Bryyo as my example. When the Leviathan there was destroyed, the Phazon that had already spread before its death did not vanish with it. Its life was connected with that of Phaaze, so that it could continue spreading. When Phaaze was destroyed, all the Phazon that was connected with it died as well. This is why Samus's corruption vanished when she killed Phaaze. Because of this, it doesn't matter if there were other planets that were corrupted but not visited, because their Phazon was connected to Phaaze and so they too were healed when it died. User:Tuckerscreator 13:06 10 May 2009 :samus' corruption was connected with Dark samus :to elaborate samus' corruption actually faded before Phaaze died after the death of dark samus(who had fused with AU 313) :and as for the other hunters idea that game would suck :How do you know that a hunter perspective game on Phazon would suck? The concept has not even been tried. I suppose your a fan opposed to change. DragonTetra We need your citation for that statement, about Samus's corruption being tied to Dark Samus, not Phaaze, otherwise it just remains a fan theory. And we cleary see the death of Phaaze affecting the rest of the Phazon too. In the scene right after, we see Pirate ships makfuntioning becuase their Phazon, which they were using as fuel, went dead and thus destroyed the ship by itself. User:Tuckerscreator 16:06 10 May 2009 for starters its all over this site.and all the other hunter seemed more directly connected with the dark hunter(the scene with Dark Samus in rundas,the absorbtion after death.) That's only because Dark Samus warped to them and absorbed their bodies. It had nothing to do with a "connection." User:Tuckerscreator 16:17 10 May 2009 why would she do that? Victory and Loss "All is not lost,however.Our great leader defeated Aran and her mongrel allies in battle.If they aren't dead they'll soon wish they were.Each of them bears her unique mark of corruption.Soon they,like we dicsiples,will bow to her will." you also have yet to explain the "Dark Samus in Rundas" scene Samus still could not have been tied to Dark Samus because Dark Samus was dying as result of the death of Phaze, not the Aurora 313 solely. Phazon was malfunctioning, which is why Dark Samus died. As with the Pirate ship example, we can clearly see that Phazon was dying and thus it makes more logical sense that Samu's healing was due to all Phazon being destroyed rather than only Dark Samus dying. As for Rundas, that was only mind possesion. Note how he did not do the same to Ghor and Gandrayda. User:Tuckerscreator 16:30 10 May 2009 what evidence is there that phazon was overloading.Dark samus was fused to the aurora unit(much like said aurora was fused to a freaking senteint planet) and blowing it up is what killed her. and at this time phaaze wasn't dead.Dieing, but still fully alive Moar Phazon! An MDb user pointed out that, during the thumbs-up scene, Samus's arm cannon is still in Phazon mode. Apparently this occurs on any cut-scene that is triggered during Hyper Mode. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sentient? Are we sure about that? I mean, I guess it might be pointless trying to argue against the game itself stating Phaaze was sentient, but still... How is it sentient? I mean, sure, it's alive, but it's merely an extremely large animal. The tentacles coming from the planet just wave around, not really doing anything. The leviathans were shot out randomly. I don't think Phaaze really thought about anything. Still, the game said so, so I guess it doesn't matter what I'm saying. DoomZero 17:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) To ease your doubts, the planet is sentient, and not just because of the tentacles. The Leviathan Infants are formed in a womb-like structure in the middle of the planet. If you scan some of the creatures, it'll say that they're "part of a larger organism". Think about the Leviathan Cores. If they turn planets into ones like Phaaze, shouldn't Phaaze have a core? Plus, the cores needs protection from attacks, so it forms an organic shield made of living matter and organisms. I hope I explained it well enough. Let me knoiw if I didn't. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That's more like instinct. Also, animals give birth. Are they sentient? DoomZero 03:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Besides, "Sentient" does not necessarily mean that something is alive. It could also mean like Artificial Intelligence. Take for example AU 313. The AU controlled Phaaze w/ Dark Samus's aid, and Phaaze merely provides the firepower for the Leviathan attacks. All that they would have to do is plot coordinates and fire. And Au 313 would know where all the Federation controlled planets are, so it would know the Federations weakspot on each planet, and how to get around their defenses. (Rundas382 13:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC)) Okay, let me make this as clear as I can. I am not talking about AI. This is Phaaze. Which is most certainly alive. It gives birth, it moves by itself. It's got instincts. The 7 characteristics of living things are 1: It ages 2: It gives birth 3: It can move without something moving it... Well, I only remember 3, so... yeah. Anyways. It's alive. But Sentience means it thinks. It doesn't think. It's an animal. It runs on instinct. DoomZero 14:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) A living being, according to my biology teacher, must reproduce (leviathans, OK), must have a metabolism (well, it has a serpentine organ, so OK), must move (mmmmm, it's a planet, maybe it orbits OK), must grow (when a leviathan crashes, the planet gets slowly corrupted, OK) and must breathe. Now, this one is the most difficult. Maybe some kind of giant photosynthesis that is not really seen. What do you think? ''Snake''''boss14'' 00:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) X don't breathe, yet they're alive. Heck, all viruses don't breathe. And if someone argues with that, then you're saying that you got thousands of specks that might as well be sand reproducing, feeding, and living inside you. Something else to consider. I don't think it says that there is no air. Here, instead of plant and animal working together, it's animal and animal working together. Ginormous Phaaze takes in Gas 1, and breathes out Gas 2. The bajillion creatures inhale Gas 2, and exhale Gas 1. Bingo, perfect ecosystem. Of course, there's other possibilities. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Viruses aren't considered "living" and the X can't survive without air. However, the criteria for life that evolved on our planet may vary from that elsewhere. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) So... viruses aren't living, but they're not dead either. Does that make them the living dead? Great! Got zombies in me! XD The X pass through solid metal walls where there's no air. They survive in water (I know, hydrogen and oxygen are gases, but still...water) and were able to survive in lava, where I know there's no air. If we ran out of oxygen because all the plants died, we would die in no time. Since there's no other planet that can sustain life, there isn't another possibility. You can tell Phaaze has air when you fall down those shafts. You can hear air rushing past as you fall. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I was actually referring to the fact that they can't exist in space, but just because they are in an environment without air/oxygen/water/etc. doesn't mean that they don't need it. Plenty of air/water-breathing animals can survive for a long time in environments without it. Other planets can sustain life, and life doesn't require oxygen. Actually, when oxygen was introduced into this planet, it caused a massive global extintion because it is incredibly corrosive. Oxygen is what makes metal rust and your half-eaten apple rot. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Uhmm... What was that about Oxygen being introduced to this planet? DoomZero 19:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) DZ: I don't know, something about evolution, which I don't believe. I've never heard that one though, sounds weird. I wasn't saying it needed to be oxygen. I said "Gas 1" and "Gas 2". Uses same principle as oxygen and carbon-dioxide, just different gases. Go crazy on what you pick, I just used those two as an example. CB: How can you tell that the X breathe. They're just blobs of smaller blobs. Look. I wasn't saying it needed to be oxygen. I said "Gas 1" and "Gas 2". Uses same principle as oxygen and carbon-dioxide, just different gases. Go crazy on what you pick, I just used those two as an example. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, another thing CB. Are you sure that there's other planets that can sustain life. So far, we've done a darn good job of NOT finding those. And I truly believe that we won't. Don't agree? Lets say there's a marathon of all Disney movies. I can expect to watch Finding Nemo, Toy Story, and Cars, just to name a few. Obviously, I'm not going to see Transformers, Terminator, The Fourth Kind, or others. Now, we have discovered a marathon of planets devoid of life. We have looked in our galaxy and other galaxies. I don't expect to see a life-sustaining planet, and I probably won't. Earth was made for life, no other planets were. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) TE, I didn't say a thing about evolution and I've got no reason to make things up or whetever you are implying. If I recall correctly, the event occured sometime in the Precambrian or before that when oxygen-producing organisms began to become commonplace. Initially, oxygen was not a common element in the atmosphere, and you can see that in the fossil record. I never said that X Parasites breathe, I said that they need air, referring to air pressure. I mentioned that they couldn't exist in space several times. I'm not sure what you are talking about in the last paragraph. Earth wasn't made, it occured through natural processes just like every other celestial body. There are "billions and billions" of solar systems, as the late Carl Sagan is famously attributed to have said. You may want to take a look at this new article, as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) #The very fact that you're referring to that time period shows what you're talking about. #I just said I never heard about that oxygen thing, not that it was made up. I can't keep up with today's theories. So I never implied anything. #Point taken for X. #I believe in the Creation, not the Big-Bang or whatever your source is (no offense). I know about the billions of galaxies in our universe. #About that planet: Just like there's no identical fingerprint, or a person with the exact same looks and feelings of another, the same goes with planets. There will never be a second Earth, meaning you can't recreate it. It may work for some time, but something will happen that will affect ANY life there. AS I said before: Earth was made for life. I will not argue any more. This discussion is over. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you really have to prove your point dont ya? (no offense, but you sorta made no sense on that last part) (Rundas382 13:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) Ignoring Rundas there... Exterminator, this topic started out as Phaaze being sentient... Became Phaaze being alive... Turned into X being alive... Changed into X breathing... Life not being out there... And ended in a big mess... Can we PLEASE just get back onto the topic of Phaaze's sentience? Please? DoomZero 17:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. If it said it was, then it is. It it didn't, just a theory. (Wow that was hard to get out) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] So... Does anybody have anything left to say on this topic? DoomZero 17:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that last message. But anyways, if you look through the Elysian Lore sacns, you can see that when they found the planet, they said it was sentient. Afterwards, they said it was alive. like here: The AU ad found the origin of the meteor attacks. A planet had just been found which is proved to be sentient. Alive. (I'm not sure which scan it is in, but it is something like that. (Rundas382 15:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC))